Lucky Charm
by spiritedarray
Summary: Daichi catches up with a certain someone just before the team heads home from the Shiratorizawa match. One-shot. DaiYui


**A/N:** I recently finished _Haikyuu!_ and it's become one of my all-time favourite shows. I love all my boys and KageHina is definitely one of my new favourite pairings, but I thought the two volleyball captains had some adorable interactions that couldn't go amiss. That, and there's a distinct lack of DaiYui fanfiction out there, so here is a little one-shot set just after Karasuno won their Spring High match against Shiratorizawa. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Haikyuu!_.

* * *

As they headed towards the coach, ready to return home as victors, the captain admired the team that walked before him. A few months ago, he never could have imagined a Karasuno squad under his command representing their entire prefecture at Nationals. It was not a win out of luck, either; he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that every single person had given that match 120%, converting all their gruelling training and countless practice match losses into strategy and tenacity.

But their team was more than just the people who stood on the court. It was everyone who had believed in them throughout this journey.

"Excuse me, Coach, Sensei," Daichi said abruptly. "I think I accidentally left something in the gym. Would you mind giving me five minutes?"

"Sure," Coach Ukai replied. "But five minutes is all, okay? I don't think your team's gonna last much longer otherwise." He shot a glance at the other members in uniform, all on the verge of collapsing despite their transportation being a mere few metres away.

"Thank you," Daichi nodded in gratitude as he turned on his heel and strode back towards the building.

"What's up with Daichi?" Asahi mumbled as he noticed his friend head in the other direction. Suga simply put a hand on his shoulder and kept him moving forward.

"He's probably got something to take care of," Suga said matter-of-factly, although the corners of his mouth curved up into a smile. _Go find her, Daichi_.

* * *

"Michimiya."

A slender girl with cropped brown hair twisted around to face him. Her eyes widened in surprise when she registered who had called her. "Sawamura!" she cried, although she quickly contained her excitement when she realised how far overboard she was capable of going. "Congratulations," she smiled, eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey, hey, don't cry!" Daichi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He had _no_ idea how to deal with crying girls, let alone the ever-dramatic Michimiya.

"I'm just so happy," she said breathlessly. "You were all amazing out there."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you," he grinned, pulling out the lucky charm she'd entrusted to him just before the game.

Her joy soon transformed into a look of bewilderment. _Did he mean 'we'...?_

"So thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

 _He did it again_ , she thought to herself anxiously. _'MY' heart!_

Before she could begin to overthink everything, Daichi pressed his lips against hers softly. It caught her entirely off-guard, and she was pretty sure she'd let a little ' _Oh!_ ' escape from her mouth in shock as she realised what was happening, but soon it felt completely natural. Like something that was inevitably going to happen, and the question was simply of when. She felt her stomach somersault as it hit her: _Daichi's kissing me. Truly, honestly, romantically kissing me._

When they parted, after what felt like a lifetime but only lasted a second or two, her cheeks burned a brilliant crimson. "W-what was that for?" she stuttered.

"Your support today helped us win," he smiled, with a warmth so infectious she thought she might catch a fever. "You gave me this lucky charm for that purpose. I wanted to return the favour with my own token of gratitude."

"B-but like I said, that charm was for the whole team!" she blushed. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, that was _our_ lucky charm," he began. "But _my_ lucky charm is standing in front of me."

"Sawamura..." she mumbled, unable to think coherently as his gentle gaze fell on her.

"Call me 'Daichi'," he corrected her, then leaned in to give her one last peck on the cheek. "See you in school, Michimiya."

With that, he jogged back to the coach without glancing back. She stared, dumbfounded, and waited for her heart rate to return to normal.

"It's 'Yui'," she whispered happily.


End file.
